1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD comprising a gate line; a pixel domain forming a matrix on a substrate and comprising a pixel electrode, a storage capacitor, a reference side which is parallel to the gate line, and a pair of lateral sides which are parallel to each other and are inclined at a predetermined angle to the reference side; and a data line extended along the lateral sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD employs electrical and optical properties of a liquid crystal that their molecules are aligned by an applied electric field. In the LCD, an active element such as a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal insulator metal (MIM), a thin film diode (TFD), or etc., which shows a nonlinear behavior, is provided in a pixel arranged in a matrix and controls the pixel by using its switching property.
Such an LCD features a thin and small appearance and a low-power consumption advantageously, but has a weak point in that it is hard to offer a big size and a full color, enhance a contrast, have a wide viewing angle, etc.
To overcome the weak point of a TFT LCD as to a viewing angle, there have been used various technologies such as a multidomain technology, a phase compensating technology, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, a light propagation adjusting technology, etc. Further, there have been developed a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a surrounding electrode (SE) mode, a ridge and fringe field multidomain homeotropic (RFFMH) mode, a lateral field induced vertical alignment (LFIVA) mode, etc., which are respectively resulted from applying other technologies such as a cholesteric dopant, a direction control electrode, a ridge, an aligning method using rubbing, etc. to a partially etched slit of a pixel electrode based on the multidomain technology in the VA mode.
Among the proposed technologies, it prevails that the liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertically to upper and lower substrates and the pixel electrode and a common electrode being opposite to the pixel electrode are formed with a slit or a ridge at predetermined intervals.
By the way, the ridge or the partially etched slit of the pixel electrode lowers an aperture ratio. To compensate the lowered aperture ratio, a super high aperture ratio structure has been proposed, wherein the super high aperture ratio structure causes the pixel electrode to be formed as wide as it can. However, the super high aperture ratio structure also causes the pixel electrodes to be so close to each other that a strong lateral electric field is created between the adjacent pixel electrodes. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules existing on an edge of the pixel electrode are unsettled because of the lateral electric field, so that a problem may occur in a texture or light may stream.